1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to paper retrieving mechanisms and, particularly, to a paper retrieving mechanism for a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Printers usually include a paper tray for placing an amount of paper to be used when printing. After printing, a user might want to remove the remaining paper from the paper tray. However, because the size of the space of the paper tray usually matches that of the paper, it is inconvenient for user to remove the paper from the paper tray.
Therefore, what is needed is a paper retrieving mechanism to overcome the described limitations.